1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to sporting equipment used to train wrestlers. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of blinder attachments for wrestling headgear.
2. Prior Art.
The sport of amateur wrestling is practiced extensively at primary schools, secondary schools, and universities all over the nation, in preparation for wrestling competitions. Wrestlers typically wear headgear during both wrestling practices and competitions. The headgear comprises protective ear guards which are held on the head by a halo or strap arrangement. The halo arrangement includes a band which is for locating around the top of the head with two integral ear guards extending from the band and over the ears, with a detachable chin strap connecting the ear guards around the chin. The strap arrangement includes two ear guards which are attached by straps around the top and sides of the head, for example with two pairs of straps attached between the two ear guards, and a detachable chin strap which connects the ear guards around the chin. In addition, both arrangements allow for the attachment of a face mask to the headgear.
One training method used for developing wrestling skill is blind wrestling, wherein one of the wrestlers is blinded so that the blinded wrestler acts and reacts having feeling as the only sensory input. Blind wrestling helps in training wrestlers to react to opponent's moves without needing visual information, and thereby avoiding the wrestler's instinctive tendency to turn the head and look before making a move. Blind wrestling provides a unique training method for improving a wrestler's kinesthetic awareness which many wrestlers and coaches believe substantially increases the effectiveness of training.
However, a problem encountered in blinded wrestling training is that of attaching the blinder to the wrestler. Wrestling involves movements of the body and head which may cause a conventional blinder to be partially or fully dislodged from over the eyes, thus eliminating the benefits of using the blinder. Also, the wrestling headgear interferes with the attachment of conventional blinders because of the headgear covering the ears and head. Further, conventional blinders are easily unseated by the bumping and jostling which occurs during wrestling.
Many conventional blinders, such as blindfolds or opaque glasses, may block only the direct view of the eyes but may allow light to enter near the peripheries of the eyes. Peripheral vision should be totally suppressed for obtaining the maximum benefit of blinded wrestling, because even visual stimuli from the periphery may distract the wrestler. Further, the bumping and jostling incident to wrestling may tend to unseat such conventional blinders and thereby limit their effectiveness.
What is needed is wrestling headgear having blinders for blind wrestling training.
Also needed is a blinder attachment for wrestling headgear which may be easily and securely attached to the headgear.
A further need is a blinder attachment adapted to attach to any standard wrestling headgear for any head size.
An additional need is a blinder attachment which better blocks peripheral vision.